


[podfic] The Four Doors by fluxweed

by lastontheboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Consent Due To Patient/Healer Dynamic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mind Fucking (Literally), Mind Healer Draco Malfoy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat
Summary: It’s been four months since Harry lost his memory. Four months of dead ends and no answers. With time running out until his memories are gone for good, Harry agrees to a course of Legilimency therapy with a renowned specialist: Mind Healer Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Four Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924) by [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/pseuds/fluxweed). 



> This podfic is an ongoing project; I was so taken by the original fic that I wanted to give it a podfic treatment. I'll be uploading chapters as I finish recording and editing them, without a fixed schedule. Thanks for tuning in!
> 
> 3/9/21 update: Almost fifty thousand words later and many hours in the editing studio later, it's complete!

### Details

  * **Length:** 32m30s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/the_four_doors_read_by_lastontheboat_chapter_1/the_four_doors_read_by_lastontheboat_chapter_1.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63296449)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	2. Chapter 2

### Details

  * **Length:** 21m30s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch2/fourdoors_ch2.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63297685)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	3. Chapter 3

### Details

  * **Length:** 26m45s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch3/fourdoors_ch3.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63297766)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This took a bit longer because life got busy and I had some audio recording issues, but also because I wanted to make the most of the audio potential of some of the non-dialogue bits in this chapter. Enjoy!

### Details

  * **Length:** 41m20s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch4/fourdoors_ch4.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63297880)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice short chapter today, yet still full of excellent drama. Praise be!

### Details

  * **Length:** 19m45s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch5/fourdoors_ch5.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63297943)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons that surpass understanding, I decided to stay up far too late just to read smutty words out loud to my computer, because I am a gentleman like that. Halfway there! What will happen next?

### Details

  * **Length:** 21m42s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch6/fourdoors_ch6.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 6)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63298015)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	7. Chapter 7

### Details

  * **Length:** 28m0s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch7/fourdoors_ch7.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 7)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63298102)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting spicier as we get closer to the end! I've been collecting some material that didn't make it into the final cut and there will be a bonus episode of things that made me laugh during the recording and editing process. Keep an eye out, and thanks for coming along for the ride!

### Details

  * **Length:** 28m51s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch8/fourdoors_ch8.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 8)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63298120)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me want to podfic this whole work the first time I read it, and it's still my favourite one of the bunch. What an an excellent fic!

### Details

  * **Length:** 36m57s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch9/fourdoors_ch9.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 9)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63298165)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch! Terribly sorry about last chapter's delicious cliffhanger. What a journey this has been, and what a pity that Healer Brisley's cuckoo clock never made a reappearance.

### Details

  * **Length:** 21m54s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch10/fourdoors_ch10.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 10)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63298186)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:** [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. 




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of our journey! The final episode of The Four Doors that wraps up all the open questions, and a fun peek behind the curtain of the recording studio as I went slightly crazy during multi-hour editing sessions for each episode. To everybody who joined me along the way, thank you for being a part of this! I hope this has been as enjoyable for you as it has been for me.

### Details

  * **Length:** 20m47s & 8m6s
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org: [chapter 11](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_ch11/fourdoors_ch11.mp3) and [bonus episode](https://archive.org/download/fourdoors_bonus/fourdoors_bonus.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Four Doors (chapter 11)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924/chapters/63298237)
  * **Author:** [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/)
  * **Reader:** [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat)
  * **Music:**
    * [Piano Piece 6 (Winter Lights)](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/mactonite/62882) by Darkroom (c) copyright 2020 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license.
    * [Gamblers Blues](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Miodrag_Marjanov_Quintet/Circus/Gamblers_Blues) by Miodrag Marjanov Quintet (c) Licensed under a Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 International License.



**Author's Note:**

> I'm [lastontheboat](https://lastontheboat.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
